LoneLy
LoneLy is a RPG maker horror game created by Stitch using RPG Maker VX Ace. This game is a heavy atmosphere and psychological horror comparable with the old Silent Hill and Resident Evil and is created with the RPG Maker VX Ace. Introduction What is 'LoneLy'? It's a game based on true events and the development was started in 2014.This period was a healthy progress for myself to handle my own badly past and to show and evolve my skills for making horror and videogames. I'm in love with retro games from the 90s-era. The old Silent Hill and Resident Evil games shaped me and gave me so much inspiration that I'm able to make my own 'perfect' game. A german full version was officially released for approx two years but I removed the old one to recreate a better game that is still in development. And now, here we are with the Director's Cut of 'LoneLy'. Plot After a bad and traumatic event, Timothy Lloyd was forced to move back to his family. He was welcomed happily but this joyful moment was short. Something seems to have changed since his relocation: Tim isolated himself from the others and a gloomy feeling of loneliness shrouded the whole family and was draining their vitality. By the time when Tim realizes that something's going wrong he tries to escape from the cage of solitude and tries to figure out the mysteries which are responsible for the strange happenings at his home. However, the deeper the path he goes the worse and crueler the horror gets, which he himself and his surroundings are falling prey to. After Episode 1 Of course you think what comes next after Episode 1 - The DesCent? Two more episodes was planned in the past for the german community. But my skills grew so much in development and I decided to make a cut with this old version and tell the story in a remake of LoneLy. I want to create a better and unique main look without any typical RPG Maker resources. I have to make my own graphics an pictures to tell my story in the way I wanted to. So in the end, my fans and upcoming horror game players will get Episode 1 as a free version when it's finished. After that I make the beginning to create the remake as a commercial version with all including episodes and special content. More upcoming news will appear soon. Features * Dive into a compelling story and make acquaintances with eclectic and mysterious characters which are hiding their own demons and secrets * Feel the dense and thrilling atmosphere and make a dreadful journey of chaos, horror, sex and violence * The world is big and you have the freedom of choice which influences the story and the events * Tricky puzzles are entangled with the story and the environment and appears in a creative and a diversified way * There are optional ways that invites for explore and discover to raises the replayability * Based on true events Gallery Ausstieg.png|The exit LoneLy_Dead_End.png|Dead end scene LoneLy_Sewer.png|Sewer scene LoneLy_Apocalypse.png|Apocalypse (outside) LoneLy_Single_Appartment.png|Apartment Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC)